everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver-Haired Maiden
(We open up on darkness.) (Suddenly, a yellow light appears with a twinkling sound. Another then appears, and they start circling around each other.) (Three more appear, and they have a sort of light show, leaving trails of glowing golden light behind. Eventually, more colors join, making the whole thing a spectacle.) (After a while, the lights fade. Then, someone flicks a light switch, and it's revealed that the whole thing was in Mythos Magic, with Micaiah being the creator. Hecate, the teacher, applauds.) Hecate: Well done as always, Altina. Full marks! And here's another sticker! (Micaiah bows before taking her seat. The rest of the class groans.) Midnight Darkness: And once again, Miss Better-Than-You reasserts her place as her favorite and best student. What else is new? (The bell rings. Cut to the hallway, where Midnight and Hanabi are talking.) Hanabi Omikami: So just train harder and you'll be at Altina's level. Midnight Darkness: Nobody can get on Altina's level, Hanabi! You'd think she was Hecate's daughter. She's always getting A's in Mythos Magic, she's the top student. None of us are even remotely close to being in her league! Ugh, it's so annoying! Hanabi Omikami: ...are you jealous? Midnight Darkness: What?! Psh, no! ...what am I supposed to be jealous of? Hanabi Omikami: Altina...did you see her the other day? She got a gift. From her mother. And she was just going on and on about how wonderful Theia is and how she couldn't ask for a better mom! "Oh, no, go on bragging about your wonderful parent, it's not like you're in the company of abused children!" Gyah, she's trampling all over everyone's nerves! Midnight Darkness: But there's something else. I have a weird feeling about Hecate's favoritism towards her. Those special stickers she's been giving her. I sense something from them. And from experience, I know that it's not good. Micaiah Altina: 'Midnight! Professor Hecate called for us both! Let's go! '(The camera shows them walking down the hallways together.) Micaiah Altina: 'Miss Hecate is the best! She's so nice! She gave me so many of these stickers! You're so lucky to have a mom like her! She reminds me of my mom! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Lucky?...there is nothing lucky about having her as my mother. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Huh? What do you mean? '''Midnight Darkness: '''Nevermind, let's just see what she wants. '(They get back into the Mythos Magic classroom to see Hecate standing in the middle of the room. The doors shut close behind them.) Hecate: 'I've called you two up because, I want you to duel. '(Her hands glow and Micaiah's eyes change color, she turns to Midnight and attacks her, Midnight repels it with her glyphs and leaps onto the wall, she looks at Hecate and growls.) Midnight Darkness: 'So, you're trying to dispose of me using Theia's daughter and then ruin her reputation as a goddess. '(She whips out her scythe and switches it to gun mode.) Midnight Darkness: 'I can see through your plans clear as day! '''Hecate: '''How clever of you, my daughter....She is so much more capable than you but she is a lamb, so easy to manipulate, favor her and use the mind spell on her. Micaiah! Prove your loyalty to your teacher! Destroy Midnight! '''Micaiah Altina: '''Yes, Miss Hecate. '(Micaiah jumps up and blasts some spells at Midnight who deflects it with her scythe. She back flips away and begins swinging her scythe around, countering and parrying Micaiah's attacks. She activates her black magic powers and fires orbs of black aura at Micaiah who shields it. She rushes forward and strikes Midnight in the gut, Hecate grins and hands Micaiah an enchanted arrow covered in celestial poison. Micaiah takes it and uses her powers to fire it at Midnight, but Midnight gets up and kicks the arrow out of the air it lands onto one of sticker on Micaiah's backpack, breaking the spell and causing her to pass out.) Hecate: 'You worthless little runt! Let's see how well you do against me! '(Hecate's hands start glowing and two large glyphs appear and they fire multiple concussive blasts at Midnight who flips and dodges most of them before getting hit by one. Hecate laughs.) Hecate: 'You're weak! Just like that brother of yours.We were always a disappointment, even Theia's daughter is more worth keeping alive than you....but since you're in no position to stop me, holding back as you always have, I might as well get rid of this silver haired pawn. '(Hecate begins walking towards Micaiah, charging a spell in hand. Midnight struggles to get up, she thinks about what her mother said, holding back. She grins. She slowly gets up and activates a glyph to keep herself on the ground as she begins to charge up a spell in her hands.) Midnight Darkness: 'You're right, Hecate. I've been holding back, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want to give in to your evil. But now, it seems to be the best time. '(Midnight charges herself up exponentially, she is surrounded by dark blue aura and she slowly floats up into the air. She creates a large glyph behind her, she throws her scythe into it, creating a larger version of it along with multiple more glyphs. Her eyes change color and with a motion of her hands, the glyphs all being firing at Hecate at lightning speed. Micaiah wakes up and looks up to see Midnight in her super mode, her jaw drops, this was the power she had hidden inside of her all along. Midnight stops firing but Hecate is no where to be found. She looks up and sees her standing by the window with a smirk on her face.) Hecate: 'How entertaining...you've finally mastered your power. Too bad its going to end here. Here's a little parting gift! '(She summons an explosion orb in her hands and flings it at Micaiah but Midnight tackles her out of the way and shields them with her glyphs as it explodes. They look up to see that Hecate is now gone. The camera cuts to the next day Isis has taken over Mythos Magic. Midnight is shown brooding as usual on the school's rooftops when Micaiah approaches her.) Micaiah Altina: 'Hey. Thanks for saving me back there. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Whatever. '''Micaiah Altina: '''I know you try to hide it but I know that you're jealous of me. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Ugh.....It's true! Fine! I admit it. You're just always so good at magic! You have a happy life. You have a mom who actually loves you, cares about you! I have nothing....Hecate killed her children, she disposed of my older brother, the only person to have ever cared for me! I was only born to be her successor and nothing more. Sometimes, you just kinda rub it in that you're happy and we're not. As your friends sometimes, we wish you were more considerate, especially if you knew what they did to us. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Midnight, I...I didn't know. You're right, I don't know what it's like. I guess I was never as exposed to the harsh realities like you all were. But I want to be free too. Also, I think I should be jealous of your magic. '''Midnight Darkness: '''What? '''Micaiah Altina: '''I might have control and precision but I don't have the same amount of power you have. You're amazing. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Um, thanks. '(Micaiah suddenly hugs Midnight, who simply shrugs it off and hugs her back a little. the camera zooms out showing Micaiah's silver hair flowing through the wind and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes